Noir
by BeStupid
Summary: DMHG. With Ron and Harry dead, Hermione flees for 5 years. After her capture something offers her a new life and most important: revenge. Together with her friends, she's out for blood. Welcome to whorehouse Noir.
1. Mister Zabini and Leyger

**Noir**

_DMHG_

With Harry and Ron dead, Hermione Granger  
has been fleeing for 5 years.  
After being captured something  
offers her a new life and most important:  
revenge.  
Welcome to whorehouse Noir

* * *

* * *

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Mister Zabini and Leyger._

* * *

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

Jay-Z ft Mr. Hudson – **Forever young**

* * *

BANG

_Four heads whipped to the door and __Hermione got her wand ready._

"_Drink the potion!" She ordered the other three women, her eyes still focused on the shaking door._

_The three quickly drank the strange swirling liquid and they immediately began to change._

"_Hermione, your turn!" Cho Chang yelled._

_Hermione opened the vial and drank it._

_The liquid was sweet and the moment it was inside her body, she felt herself change._

_Ignoring the tingling and pain that the potion caused, she made herself ready for the confrontation._

'_Please.' She prayed. 'Harry'_

_Voldemort coming down the Hogwarts stairs, announcing her best friends' death by a self made spell._

'_Ron'_

"_Hermione! Run! Ru-" the sentence the love of her life never finished. _

'_Help me.'_

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open and were shut immediately.

Hermione Granger preferred her nightmare over her current situation.

The stench of twelve women living in a small, cold, humid dungeon infiltrated her nose.

She preferred death over this.

The woman turned her head a little and looked at the sleeping Luna Lovegood.

Her hair was long, wild and black. Her skin colour was tinted, completely opposite from her original fair skin colour. Her rosy lips were moving and tears streamed down her face.

Hermione knew what she was dreaming of.

She scooted towards her friend and cuddled her to her, giving her warmth and, she hoped, a little solace from the nightmare.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SLUTS!"

Luna's eyes shot open, wild and scared.

Her sky blue eyes.

The only thing that couldn't be altered with magic

"COME ON, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY."

"Come on." Hermione whispered and the two got up on their feet.

Three Death Eaters appeared in the door opening of the prison, two of them sending Cruciatus curses to the ones who didn't stand up. "Come on!" the man who was screaming, Thompson sent a curse to the woman in front of Hermione. The woman, Tracy, screamed in agony till the curse was gone.

"Stand up!"

When everyone stood at the back of the prison, more men stepped in. Luna tightened the hold between their linked hands. 'Rape? Torture? Punishment?' Hermione thought, rubbing Luna's hand with her thumb to sooth her. A chill went through her and she shivered in her scraps of clothes. 'Or-'

Thompsons' eyes went over all the girls and glared. "Mister Zabini and Leyger are here." He said gruffly and Hermione's body stiffened. "Don't you lot dare to try to do something."

There were many times that they had tried to escape.

Several women had died.

The fierce Padma Patil died by the wand of Dolohov,  
the beautiful Cho Chang was killed by Thompson while running away and the calming Angelina Johnson died while protecting a younger girl from Wardner.  
And many more nameless women died.

"Go and stand on your place."

Hermione automatically stood on her place in the second row and held Luna's hand tightly. There were three rows, the most beautiful women were standing on the first row. The ones who had the most chance of being bought.

She heard footsteps and the creaking of the door and took a deep breath.

Because of her length and the tall women in front of her, she couldn't see the two men who entered their room.

But she knew who they were.

Blaise Zabini, former Slytherin. Handsome. Silent. Dark. Smart. Calm.  
Mister Leyger, first name unknown. Face unknown. A man who was stood hunched over while a long, black robe covered his body and a hood covered his face.

The owners of whorehouse _Noir_.

The buyers.

Hermione thanked the two tall women in front of her and Luna.

That meant less chance to be seen.

Less chance to be bought.

She looked at Luna and prayed that they wouldn't be chosen.

Or that they would be together, at least.

The murmuring of the men stopped and footsteps came closer.

Hermione knew what the procedure was. Zabini would come closer while Leyger would stay in the background. The male Italian would choose whatever women he thought would be fit for _Noir_ and they would leave.

"You."

The women in front of her was being brought outside the dungeon and Hermione stiffened.

She was exposed.

Yes, she knew that her appearance was altered. She also wasn't afraid that anyone would recognize her eyes.

But she just couldn't risk to be chosen.

She couldn't risk to be separated from her last friend.

"You."

With her eyes downcast, she prayed for the best.

What the best was, she didn't know.  
Staying here, in the dirty dungeons, surrounded the Death Eaters and Death itself.  
Or going with Zabini and Leyger to the whorehouse Noir.  
Living in fear or selling your body?

She gave Luna a small squeeze.

As long as she was with her friend.

A muffled sob was heard frown the third row and Hermione's head dropped a little.

The twin sisters, Jenna and Jamie. They had never been separated in their whole lives and the thought of leaving each other behind… There was a small pause and Hermione looked up. Zabini's face was blank, he was thinking. Then he looked at his partner.

He opened his mouth and some hissing left his mouth.

Parseltongue.

Leyger hissed back.

"You." Zabini said, while pointing at the other sister.

The reunited sisters gave each other a big hug outside the prison.

"You."

The women in front of Luna was being brought away and they let each other go.

"Luna." Hermione whispered.

"'Mione." Luna whispered back.

Blaise' eyes looked firstly at Luna, then at her.

Something changed in his eyes. Leyger suddenly hissed and Hermione got a sick feeling in her stomach.

Zabini then stepped away but Leyger pointed.

At Luna and her.

Zabini glared and shook his head.

Leyger's bony arm didn't waver.

Luna trembled beside her.

Leyger hissed. This time, it sounded angry and Hermione felt dizzy.

Blaise Zabini turned back to them.

"You two."

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Don't worry,**

**Your favourite Malfoy Bastard will come into the picture soon.**

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid.**


	2. Let me heal you

**Noir**

_DMHG_

With Harry and Ron dead, Hermione Granger

has been fleeing for 5 years.

After being captured something

offers her a new life and most important:

revenge.

Welcome to whorehouse Noir

* * *

_Harry Potter __belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Let me heal you._

* * *

"_I know how you feel right now, losing dreams you've come to care about, _

_I know what you need right now, _

_You need to come on home so I can hold you tight,_

_ get you through the night. _

_I'll get you through the night."_

Krezip_ – _**Sweet Goodbyes.**

* * *

"Welcome to _Noir_."

_Noir _was massive.

It was built with a Victorian style, except for the curly, black letters on the front.

_Noir._

Hermione felt her stomach churn.

"Come in, ladies."

* * *

Hermione looked into the room where she was standing.

It was big.

In the middle, there were mocha coloured couches in front of a big TV screen. Next to the couches stood a hard wooden table with matching chairs. On the right side were two doors, one of them leading to the bathroom and the other to her new clothes. In the right corner stood a small kitchen.

Hermione looked at the left side and shivered.

There was a queen size bed and a door to a room.

She shut off her brain and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about what lied behind the door.

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered some words of Zabini's welcome speech.

"_You will have your own room and wand."_

She spotted something on the table and walked to it.  
A box.  
She hesitantly opened it and let out a small gasp.

They really got wands.

She walked to her bed and lied down, feeling a little light headed.

As her hands familiarised itself with the strange wand, Hermione went through Blaise' speech.

"_Welcome to Noir. My partner and I have no intentions to hurt any of you women. We will take good care of you."_  
The words made her sneer.

"_My partner and I bought and brought you here because we saw potential in all of you. Yes, this is a whore house, yes you have to sell your body to men.__ Please raise your hand if you are against this and wish to go back."_  
Of coarse no one had raised her hand.

"_You can change the interior of your room to your own taste. The wand works properly but you can't use spells that can harm yourself or someone else."_  
Precautions, of coarse.

"_We give you __a month to get used to your new home. After that we will put your name on the list and you will be open for service."_  
Several had stiffened then he had said this.

"_The more popular you get, the more privileges you get. You will be allowed to go outside or invite your friends to your room or the other way around. The tips you get are all yours. You can buy yourself things; clothes, jewellery. Everything you desire.__ And if you ever get that far, you can buy yourself out of here."_  
The women had softly whispered about that. They were excited, new hope running though their bodies. But there was one thing that really bothered her.

"_N__o romances or any love or lust involved relationships are allowed. Not with your fellow workers and definitely not with your clients. No exceptions."_  
How could anyone do that?  
How could anyone fall in love with someone who they had unwilling sex with?

Pushing it aside, Hermione wondered about the Zabini.  
He gave them a safe home. A proper room. Food. Clothes. Drinks.  
He even told them about a way to get out of here.

'Blaise Zabini.' She thought as she closed her eyes. 'What kind of man are you?'

* * *

When Hermione woke up from a nightmare, her heart was beating fast and she breathed fast. For a few seconds, she didn't recognize her surroundings and looked around frantically. Then she tried to relax, remembering where she was.

"You're awake."

The male voice startled her and she scrambled away from the voice of Blaise Zabini.

He smiled a little, to ease her when her wand pointed at him. "Easy Jean." He said. "I won't harm you."

Hermione slowly lowered her wand but raised it again when Blaise stood up. He raised an eyebrow and ignored it. "I want to run a few simple tests if you're ok."

Everything was fine with Hermione and Blaise nodded. "I want you to shower so I can check your body."

Hermione stiffened and Blaise glared at her. "Stop." He said. "Stop being so suspicious. Stop thinking I will hurt you. I told you before I am not here to harm you. I am just here in your room to examine you. I need to check your scars and wounds."

"I have none." She snapped and Zabini frowned. "Jean. You don't have any idea why I do this, don't you?"  
She glared back. "You just want to pretty me up to get you more money." She hissed. "Forget it."  
"Listen to me." Blaise said impatiently. "I'm doing this for you. Less scars means more customers, yes. But that means also more money for you. More money means you can do more things and buy things. I am giving you a chance to leave, Jean."  
Hermione scoffed. "Is it that what you call? A 'chance'? An 'opportunity' to leave?" She laughed. "It think it's more of a 'motivation' to get me to work!"  
Blaise was angry now. She could see it in his eyes. He turned around. "Very well." he said coldly. "If you are so against working, I assume you want to go back to that dirty hole you came from."  
Hermione bit her lower lip.  
"I will inform your friend Lily that you are leaving." He walked to the door and her eyes widened. "No!" she yelled. "No!"  
Blaise stopped.

She quickly stood up and ran inside the bathroom.

"_I need to check your scars and wounds."_

Tear mixed with the water as Hermione tried to block out the images that invaded her mind.

'_C'mere, ladies__. Let's have some fun…'_

"No…"

_The blindfold would only let her hear the cruel laughs of the men.  
A shriek.  
"Angelina!" she sobbed.  
Another scream.  
"Luna!"  
"Please- n-no! n-no! S-stop! S-s-stop it! Please! No!"  
"Cho!" She was trembling.__ The smell of blood invaded her nose. "Oh god." She whispered. "Oh god oh god."  
"Hello there pretty." Hermione stiffened in chair where she was bound to. Hands went over her naked body and she gasped. "No!" she yelled. "Don't touch me!" the man wheezed when he laughed. "Silencio." He said lazily and wheezed again when he saw her lips move. "You worried about your little friends?" he breathed in her ear as his hand travelled south. "Don't worry, they are having lots of fun." He licked her neck and she squirmed. "You want to see how much fun?" With his other hand, he squeezed her breast. A scream suddenly stopped and a soft thud was heard. "Oh." The man said. "One of your friends couldn't take it." He wheezed. Suddenly, the blindfold was taken off._

_Her naked friends, blindfolded on chairs. Angelina being fucked__ cruelly. Luna, unconscious, being tossed away by a man. Cho, being cut by someone while the man cruelly took her from behind. She looked away and saw someone standing by the wall.  
Malfoy.  
His cold eyes looked at her. "Malfoy!" she mouthed. "Help me!" the traitor just looked away. Tears crawled down her cheeks. 'Why won't he help me? He's a member of the Order!' "Malfoy!" A rough hand took her by the chin ."Look at them." The man said as she looked away. "But don't worry." His hands on her body were joined by three more hands and a blade cutting her skin. "You'll have the most fun of all! _

"NO!"

She fell on her knees in the tub but didn't notice it. "No no no no no no…" Hermione sobbed, the hands and blade suddenly returning to her body. "No, s-stop. Please! Stop!" Her hands shot down to her body, clawing at the bruises, scars and wounds. "Stop! Don't! No! NO! NO!"

Strong hands twisted her arms behind her back to stop her clawing as she panicked. "NO! Go away! Don't touch me! NO!" her face was pressed in someone's chest and her arms were held by one hand as the other one massaged her neck. "Sssssh… Easy now, Hermione, easy…" The voice soothed her. "No one will hurt you anymore. I promise. Ssssh…"

After soothing and reassuring her, Blaise brought her to her bed, both soaking wet from the shower. "You ok now?" he asked.  
Hermione shivered and he handed her a towel. "Come here." Blaise murmured and cast a drying spell on her. "Hey. It's ok now. Shh…" tears were rolling over her cheeks and her eyes still closed. "Granger." He said. "Hermione, look at me."  
Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. Blaise grabbed her face with both his hands and put his forehead against hers. Her hot face cooled down at the skin to skin contact with the wet ex-Slytherin. "No one will hurt you." He said softly but firm. "I won't let them, ok? I'll take care of you. Calm down now." They stayed like that for a while, till she had calmed down. He hugged her.

"You know it." Hermione said softly as she closed her eyes. They separated and Blaise nodded. "Since when?" she felt Blaise shift on the bed.  
"When I looked into your eyes. In the dungeons. I knew right away that it was you. And Lovegood too." Hermione looked at him.  
"Is it that obvious?" he shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Let me heal you." He said softly. "Let me make you better."

And she opened up for him.

* * *

"If you want to," Blaise said as he cast a drying spell on himself and the wet spots on the bed as Hermione walked back into the room after putting on clothes. "I can take you to the Common Room."

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"The Common Room. Where you girls can go and talk and such." Blaise ran a hand though his curls. "I can bring you to your friends. I can call Lovegood to come down. Weasley, Patil and Brown are probably there already."

Her eyes were wide and her mouth stood slightly open. "They're here?" she said incredulous. "Ginny? Parvati? Lavender? They're really here?"

Blaise nodded.

Her mouth grew into a full smile, teeth and all.

Blaise smiled at her silent response. "You want me to do that?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded hard and he grinned back at her. She suddenly hugged him, falling back on the bed.

"Heh." Blaise patted her head. "Let's go then."

* * *

**Aaaaaand ****Malfoy Bastard (Jr) appeared.**

**And you BlaisexHermione shippers…**

**Don't get your hopes up.**

**It's DMHG.**

**With hints of BZHG ( : **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favourite-ing and alert-ing my story. I'm glad many of you liked it.**

**Btw, I checked out some of your' "favourite stories" pages, **_Eros&Psyche_** really IS awesome, isn't it? I'm always waiting for Draco & Hermione's turn. And for the ones who haven't read it yet, I recommend it. It's really good.**

**Well, I guess I'll see you the next time.**

**Btw, **_Anonymous, Wolfwifey0611, Midnight776_, **thanks for reviewing.**

.

.

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid**


	3. Obligations

**Noir**

_DMHG_

With Harry and Ron dead, Hermione Granger  
has been fleeing for 5 years.  
After being captured something  
offers her a new life and most important:  
revenge.

Welcome to whorehouse Noir

_

* * *

_

_Harry Potter __belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Obligations.

* * *

"_If get down, get up."_

Shakira – **waka waka**

* * *

"I already sent some house elves to get them together in a private room." Zabini said as they stopped in front of a door.

Hermione nodded and the male opened it with a flick of his wand. She stepped into the room. In the middle of the room, three women were hugging a black haired woman in the middle.

"Ladies."

Heads turned and the three completely moved to the door opening instantly.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley cried. "You're here! You're here!" Lavender squeezed her from behind and Parvati kissed her cheek. "Thank god. Oh, thank God you're here."

"All thanks to Blaise." Luna's voice said.

Hermione turned around but the Zabini had already left.

"He's a lifesaver." Lavender murmured. "That man is a lifesaver."

They untangled themselves and sat down on the couches, to talk.

"I haven't seen you guys since the day we left the dungeon." Parvati said. "How long has it been? A half year?"

Hermione nodded distracted and fingered Ginny's new hair. "Blaise made us drink the same potion you made." The ex-redhead explained. "It's…better this way. No client will recognize you."

Client.

Hermione shivered. "I don't want to sell my body to anyone." She protectively put her arms around her.

"But I guess that being here is better than being anywhere else now." Lavender said, her blue eyes angry and her white blonde eyebrow hair furrowed. "I never want to go back to that hell-hole." Parvati hugged her friend in reassurance and put her snow white cheek on Lavanders' pale ones.

Hermione looked at Ginny, wanting to hear her best friends' story. Parvati went with her hand through her pin straight light brown hair looked at Lavender and Ginny.

Ginny sighed.

"My first few days here were horrible." she said as she tucked her curling blonde hair behind her ear. "You remember how I left. I was sick. Throwing up. Nauseous." She looked Hermione straight in the eye. "I found out I was pregnant. From one of the bastards there."

Hermione bit her lower lip and her eyes went to the belly. Underneath the loose clothing her friend wore, she could see the lump.

"I wanted to remove it, at first." Ginny said, her green eyes full of emotion. "But I decided not to." Hermione wanted to protest but she beat her. "I couldn't. The child is innocent and I have no right to take away…it's life." A tear escaped her eye. "Mom once told me that she never even thought of getting an abortion, even though she knew that it would be harder everytime. She couldn't stand the thought of killing an innocent life." Their eyes found each other and the green ones hardened. "It also buys me time. Time to think. Time to make up a plan. To find the bastard who put me in this predicament. To kill that fucking bastard. Revenge."

Beside her, Parvati clenched and unclenched her fists. "I'm killing that bitch Dolohov." She spat his name. "I'm taking revenge for killing Padma." Her hands trembled, as the rest of her body. "I will bound him and stab him till he passes out." She said softly. "And then I'll heal him again. Then I'll stab him again and again." She breathed hard. "I'm going to make him feel the pain I feel every day. I'm making him pay for what he has done to my sister."

Hermione looked at Lavender. The blue eyed witch looked at her calmly. "I'll strangle the bitch." She said with hate in her voice. "I'm going to fucking strangle the fucker who raped me. The same fucker who raped mom, Sally and Pauline in front of my eyes. I'll strangle him, slowly. And while strangling him, I'll burn his fucking eyeballs. Then his fucking nuts. And then his fucking dick." She let out a ragged breath. "And I'm going to enjoy doing it. Just like he enjoyed fucking us."

Hermione looked down at the floor and remembered a photo Lavender once showed her. Sally was the eldest of the three and Pauline the youngest. Her stomach churned as she remembered that Pauline had just been three years old when Lavender showed the picture in sixth year.

She understood them completely as hatred filled her up. Voldemort killing Harry. Bellatrix LeStrange killing Ron. Thomasson killing her parents. The three men raping her.

Her lip curled up in a sneer.

Malfoy.

* * *

"Hermione." Luna whispered when they walked to the Common Room. The three other girls were happily conversing with each other in front of them. "It's like everyone here has a mission."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Mission?"

The black haired girl nodded. "On the way to my room, I heard these girls talk about their plot to kill someone." She gave her friend a dark look. "This guy raped all of them and apparently, he booked for an orgy with all of them." Luna winced. "They were talking about _Sectusempra-_ing him."

Hermione looked at the red carpet underneath her feet. What would she do? _Would_ she do something? Even after years, killing still felt horrible to her.

"Would you do something?" Luna asked softly. Hermione looked back. "Would you do something?" There was a small pause but then Luna nodded, hesitantly. "I guess so, yes." She said, looking at the white walls. "Normally, I'm against violence but…" her lower lip trembled. "If it means that I can find my father, or avenge him, I would do so."

Hermione nodded. Luna's father fought against eight Death Eaters to protect them and to create time so they could escape. They hadn't heard anything from the man ever since.

"What about you?" Luna asked.

Brown eyes closed and Hermione sighed. "I don't know." She said softly. "There are just so much people…"

A picture of a man standing by the wall flashed into her mind.

Hermione sneered. Malfoy.  
'That traitor.'

* * *

"Wake up, sunshine!"

Hermione groggily opened her eyes and moaned. "Ginny?" she murmured at her friend. "What are you doing here?" she turned in her bed. "What time is it?"

Ginny grinned at her. "It's 01.40 a.m., love." Hermione moaned again. "Why?" Laughter was heard in her room. "Okay, just how many people are in my room?" Hermione sat up straight and saw several women in her room. "What's going on here?"

It was warm. Hermione snuggled against the warm thing and it made a soft, deep sound. Chuckling. Her eyes shot open and she tried to get away but two arms held her there. "Easy Hermione." Blaise's voice softly said. "It's just me."

Her brains registered Blaises' voice and she instantly calmed down. Her heart slowed a little when he stroked her back with his hand.

She raised one eyebrow and looked up into his bright green eyes. "Just you? How did I get here? What have you done to me?" she asked as she sat up. Blaise chuckled again and rested his head on his hand as he turned to look at Hermione with an amused smile.

He was wearing no shirt, Hermione thought while looking at his torso in appreciation.

"Apparently, the girls chose you to be the scapegoat this time." "What?" Blaise grinned. "Every time I get new girls, they choose one of them to…do this. A sort of joke." The other eyebrow of Hermione raised. "And what is 'this' exactly?" she asked him impatiently.

"Knocking them out, put them some lingerie on and dumping them in my bed." Hermione looked down and yelped. She quickly dived under the blankets and Blaise laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything." He assured her as he petted the bump that was her head. "You pervert!" Hermione screamed, muffled by the blanket. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Blaise laughed.

"Because you look good in it." He admitted. "And it isn't that bad, actually. You don't want to know what they made Ginny wear when they sent her here." "No I don't want to know!" Hermione yelled again and Blaise peeked under the blankets, only to get pinched in his leg by Hermione. "Ah!"

Hermione glared at him. "Give me back my blanket, Granger." He said as he grabbed them away. "No!" the yelled as she launched herself on him. "Uh." Blaise grunted when she landed and straddled him. "Mine!" Hermione quickly put the blanket around her when he let the blanket go.

A knock was heard and Hermione squeaked and ducked under the blanket, against his chest and her legs intertwined with his. "Blaise?" She heard Lavender's voice. "Mister Leyger wants to talk to you." "Eh, ok. Tell him I'll be there in half an hour." She heard Blaise say. "And get that damn grin off your face, Brown." Lavender giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir." And the door closed.

Hermione rested her face on Blaise's chest and moaned. Blaise peeked under the blanket. "She saw me, didn't she?" she moaned again. He chuckled. "I think so. I mean, there's a big lump on my body that isn't supposed to be there…" Hermione pinched his side and Blaise yelped. "That's what you get for being a pervert." She murmured and rolled off Blaise to stare at the ceiling.

"Wanna eat some breakfast?" Blaise's face appeared above her. Hermione rolled with her eyes. "I need to get back to my room." She said as she pushed him away. "Not a breakfast." Blaise grinned. "Okay, but leave my blanket here." Hermione glared. "I'm not going to walk around in these craps of cloth." Blaise shrugged. "I'm going to get breakfast." He said happily as he got out of bed, his silk emerald boxer short crinkled.

Hermione put her face in the pillow and screamed. "You're not helping!" she glared at him as he put on some jeans and a shirt. "You can wear some clothes of mine." He suggested. "Yeah and let the rest think we slept together?" Hermione bit at him. Blaise shrugged. "Either that or the lingerie, but you're leaving my blanket here, Granger." He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. "I'm sorry I have to leave you but Leyger wants to talk to me. It's probably something serious so I have to leave." He grinned. "Will you be ok?" he ducked the pillow Hermione threw and left, laughing.

* * *

Someone gasped when she entered her room.

"Did you guys _really_ do _it_?" Ginny giggled as she put her hands on her friends' shoulders. "Oh my god, you guys _did_!"

Hermione twitched and slapped Ginny's hands away. "No we didn't."

Ginny pouted. "But Lavender saw and heard you guys…"

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "We didn't do anything." She repeated. "I was just hiding."

Lavender grinned. "On top of him?"

"He was hogging the blanket and I needed to cover myself."

Parvati laughed. "Yeah right." She teased. "You're the only one who ever stayed a full night in his room." She smiled. "So tell us…" All the women in her room went quiet.

"How _Slytherin_ is he in bed?"

"Aaargh!"

* * *

"Zabini!"

Blaise turned around and one corner of his mouth went up. "Hermione." He said. "How are you?"

Hermione slapped his with his clothes that she wore earlier that day.

"No need to get violent, woman." Blaise rubbed the spot. "Occasionally, I like it hard or when women are dominant but I like it more in bed, like this morning." Hermione smacked him again when three women passed them, giggling. "Hey, stop!"

Hermione handed him his clothes. "How did they take it, when you showed up like that?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Like damn morons." She replied with a frown. "They just kept pestering me about me sleeping with you."

Blaise chuckled. Hermione smacked him again. "It's not funny!" she said. "They just kept asking me just how _Slytherin_ you were in bed!" Blaise laughed but stopped immediately when she smacked him again. "Okay, okay, I'll quit." Zabini chuckled and Hermione glared.

"Have you seen Ginny, by the way? I need to talk to her." Blaise's smile vanished. "Blaise?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"She's working right now." Hermione's face flushed and she immediately felt sick. "Oh."

He put his hand on her arm. "Hermione…"

Hermione just shook his hand away. "I'm fine. She said curtly as she turned around.

Blaise sighed. "Face it Hermione." He said as she walked away. "You're in a whorehouse."

* * *

"Parvati told me you wanted to talk to me?"

Hermione didn't look up from her sitting position on the middle of her bed. "Yeah. But you were…" she winced. "working."

Ginny sighed and sat down next to Hermione. "Honey," she said, softly. "Hermione…"

Hermione nodded. "I know." She said. "But I just can't…" she winced again at the memories that flashed in her head. "With men you don't even know…"

Ginny stroked her back. "You'll learn to, Hermione." She sighed as she rubbed her belly with her other hand. "You have to."

Granger closed her eyes. "I-I don't know if I can." She said. "When Blaise wanted to check up- I- I-"

Ginny nodded. "It's normal." She said as she hugged her. "I've seen him worse. He's used to it."

Hermione didn't respond.

"And I thought that it was getting better. I saw that you were talking and touching each other. You guys are pretty intimate with each other already."

At her friends' words, Hermione blushed. "I don't like him." She said fast. "It's just-"

"He's safe." Ginny finished her sentence. "I know."

Hermione nodded as she thought of the Zabini. Unconsciously, she smiled and something bubbled up inside her stomach.

"Maybe you should practice with him." Ginny mused. "I'm sure that he would agree. I think he likes you quite a lot too."

"I don't like him!" Hermione protested with red cheeks.

Ginny studied her. "Ok. But I think that he can and will help you with getting you to trust other men."

Hermione bit her lip.

"And eventually, having sex."

She put her heard on her knees and sighed. She was shaking a little.

"It's your choice, Hermione." Ginny stood up. "I know you can somehow deal with the problem yourself but I think that this time, you need help. You only have two and a half weeks left."

There was a silence.

"Okay."

* * *

Blaise looked out of the window and into the garden.

"Please think about it, Blaise." Ginny said as she stood in the middle of the room. "Please."

Zabini closed his eyes and sighed. "Weasley." He said friendly as he opened his eyes and turned to her. "I've known you since Hogwarts…" he leaned backwards. "and I know that everything you do, you have a special other reason for than you let others know and see. So I think I have a right to know what that other reason is."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Blaise." She said softly. "I just want the best for Hermione."

"And that's having sex with… me?"

She looked at the dark green rug. "If it helps her, yes." A small smile crept on her face. "She seems to like you."

"I don't like to work with people who I don't like, so I try to build up a bond with everyone here."

"You seem to like her more than the rest of us."

"She's broken. I want to help her." He sighed.

"She said that she felt safe with you."

"…I've heard that a few times before. I seem to have that effect on people."

"She trusts you."

Blaise couldn't seem to find a respond on her argument.

"Please think about it."

He turned around, looking over the garden again.

In the part of the garden that was specially made for customers, he saw a man taking a woman against one of the blossom trees.

'Can I do that?' he asked himself as he kept watching them kiss passionately. 'Can I do that without feeling any different about her afterwards?'

The man turned the woman around and took her from behind.

Blaise imagined that is was him, grabbing Hermione by her hips as he pounded into her. She would moan his name as she would hold onto the tree. He would nip that slender neck of hers as he massaged her clit and she would cry out it delight-

He shivered at the mental image and closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Okay."

In the distance, Blaise heard Ginny thank him and walk away from his room.

He rested his forehead on the window and sighed.

The man pulled out the woman and they sat down under the tree, she sitting on his lap as he put his arms around her to cuddle.

Zabini closed his eyes.

He knew that he could do it. He could and would make Hermione trust men again.

But he didn't know if he could do it without any strings attached afterwards.

Blaise unzipped his trousers and put his hand in his boxer shorts, stroking himself while thinking of a certain brown eyed person's face twisted in ecstasy.

**

* * *

**

**Uhuh,**

**I know, I know.**

**Beautiful Bastard will come into the picture soon…**

**Till then…**

**BZHG shippers will be happy : )**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid.**

**.**

**p.s.**

_**Thank you for reviewing,**_

_jules critic _(nope, padma died), _Rose Eleanor Schultz _(can you please give me the authors' name, so I can check it out? thanks!),_  
Spunkywave77 _(thank you, hehe I only read the DMHG parts too ;) I'm now waiting for the 4th question and more hot DMHG action)  
_EsemmeTresemme_ (thank you!),_  
lovelylady86_ (yeah, I find it hard to write long chapters... this one is longer than the others, though so I hope it's ok)


	4. Tension

**Awesome! **

**1544 hits, 16 fav's, 34 alerts… and 15 reviews? Come on, I KNOW you want to increase that number ; )**

**Noir**

_DMHG_

With Harry and Ron dead, Hermione Granger  
has been fleeing for 5 being captured something  
offers her a new life and most important:  
revenge.

Welcome to whorehouse Noir

* * *

_Harry Potter __belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 4**_._

_Tension._

* * *

"_I bet that I can make you believe in Love and Sex and Magic."_

Ciara ft Justin Timberlake – **Love, sex and Magic.**

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen Blaise two days after she slept in his room.

She nervously walked through the hall of _Noir_ as she bit on her lip.

"_He said he's willing to help you." Ginny smiled as she brushed her friends' hair. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Everyday she was recovering and everyday she looked better. "I don't know Ginny." She said softly. "I don't know if it's a good idea." Ginny stopped and pu__t her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I know he wants to. I know you want it too. What's wrong with getting something you want?" Hermione blushed. "I-I don't want him!" Ginny giggled as she resumed brushing her hair. "Uhuh." She murmured. "Right."_

Did she want him?

She turned the corner and collided against a hard chest.

"Oh." An arm caught her mid-fall. "Hermione."

She blushed as Blaise gave her a smile. "Blaise." She said softly. She didn't know where to look for a second.

"How are you?" Blaise asked her after a small pause. "How are you adjusting?"

"I'm fine." She answered. "How are you?" she asked lamely with a sheepish smile.

"I've been better. Got a headache of yesterday evenings' paperwork. Got new girls this morning." He sighed. "Just finished the medical round, stopped at Ginny's to check up her baby. It's fine."

Hermione nodded.

"Hey, Ginny asked me-"

"You don't have to." She cut him off. "I know you're busy, so you don't have to if you don't want or if you don't have the time. It's ok."

Blaise just looked at her. "I want to do it." He said softly. "I want to."

Hermione was speechless and felt her blush intensify.

He sighed. "Can you…" he looked at his watch. "come to my room tonight for your first…lesson." he gave her a small glance. "Is 19.30 p.m. ok?"

Hermione saw Leyger coming their way and she nodded. "Do I have to bring something?"

Blaise shook his head. Leyger stopped beside Blaise and touched his arm. Blaise nodded at him and looked back at Hermione. "19.30 p.m." he said before taking off.

* * *

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?"

Parvati, Ginny and Lavender were in her room, lying on her bed.

"I mean, you _are_ going to wear something else than _that_, right?" Lavender asked as she pointed at her simple jeans and shirt.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Well-"

"I already know." Ginny said as she sat up. "Go and take a shower."

She was being pushed and pulled by Parvati now. "But I-"

"Now."

"Do I have to?" Hermione asked with one eyebrow raised.

Lavender nodded. "You might do _it_ tonight with him."

Hermione blushed, the red on her skin spreading over her collarbone. Ginny rescued her.

"You're just going to talk." She assured Hermione as she turned her, her back to Lavender. "It's just the first time."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"But still." Parvati walked to them with a simple dark green dress. "You _want_ to look good, right?" she handed it to her.

Hermione didn't respond and just slipped it over her matching green silken bra and thong.

* * *

The door opened and Blaise appeared. "Hermione." His eyes went over her body in appreciation. "Come in."

She stepped inside his room, noticing several floating candles and a stack of paper on the desk. "If you're busy-"

Blaise shook his head. "I told you that I wanted this." He said as he vanished the papers with a wave of his wand.

"Sit down." He said. "You want some wine?"

They sat down on the black sofa in front of the fireplace. "Yes please."

He handed her a glass, sat down next to her and they toasted. "So…" he began. "Ginny told me that you… needed help."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"You lost your trust in men, yet you trust me." He grabbed her hand that lay on her lap. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

She watched their intertwined hands, his dark skin covering her own pale hand.

"I want to help you." He said softly. "But I need to know…" he stopped stroking and Hermione looked him in the eye.

"Do you want this too?"

Hermione looked into his bright green eyes and she closed her eyes as she shivered instantly.

It wasn't unpleasant.

"Hermione?" his deep voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes and hesitantly put her free hand on their intertwined ones. "Yes. I want this too."

* * *

"How was it?"

The moment she stepped into her room, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were on her.

"Did you guys have sex?"

The small smile she wore on her face didn't fade away, it just intensified.

"Oh my god, you did! I told you you guys would!" Parvati yelled with a grin.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we didn't." she said calmly as she sat down in front of her make-up table.

"What did you guys do, then? You did stay away the whole evening." Lavender pointed out with a smirk.

Hermione's smile came back.

"We talked."

After shooing her friends away, Hermione changed her clothes and lied down on her bed. She inhaled deeply and giggled. The evening couldn't have been more perfect. They first talked about her, her dreams, hopes and then his. Somehow, their conversation resulted in talking about marriage.

She blushed.

He had asked her if she had ever found The One. Of coarse, she thought about Ron, but he wasn't The One. Neither was Harry or Victor.

She asked him, in return if he found his special One.

He didn't say anything but the way he had looked at her made her feel so good. It was like his eyes were screaming that _she_ was the special One.

By the time, they already had drunk three bottles of wine, a bottle of firewhiskey and she felt herself warm up.

He had advanced to her and the thought of him kissing her was both terrifying and thrilling. Yes, she was attracted to him, she found that out during their conversations. The way he looked at certain points was enlightening. Yes, she wanted to kiss him yet her body was sending her alarm bells. Ignoring these warnings, she let him come closer.

He didn't kiss her.

Blaise just closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on hers.

"We will not rush this." He had murmured softly. "We will do this. But not tonight."

He held her in his arms the rest of the evening.

Now, lying in bed while surrounded by his scent, Hermione Granger fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Their eyes found each other and they exchanged smiles.

Hermione felt herself brighten and quickly looked back at her porridge, trying to fight the blush and her smile.

"Say, are you _sure_ you didn't do anything else than talk?" Parvati asked as he poked her friend with her spoon. "Because the look you exchanged was totally-"

"Sweet." Lavender finished her friends' sentence before she could make Hermione panic with her crude, sexual words. "Like a 'morning-after-sex-smile'."

Hermione lowered her face and Ginny sighed.

"Mione, your hair." She cleaned Hermione's hair end's which were covered with porridge and let her sit straight.

Hermione sat up straight, her eyes focused on the table and a blush covering her cheeks. "We just talked." She said. "Just that."

"That's right, ladies." Blaise' hands rested on her shoulders and her head shot up. "Hey, easy Hermione." He chuckled. "It's just me."

Hermione looked up on him and smiled before looking straight ahead again.

"Hermione is right. We just talked." There was a small pause and her four friends giggled.

"What's going on?" she asked but they were no help.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Blaise said as he stood next to her with a smirk on his face. "I actually came her to ask you if you would like to come back tonight." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Is 18.00 p.m. ok? I want to dine with you tonight, in my room."

Hermione nodded and tried to tune out her staring and giggling friends as good as possible. "I'll be there at 18.00 p.m."

Blaise nodded and leaned into her, kissing her forehead.

She blushed again and the Italian laughed

"See you tonight." He said with a glint in his eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Where are you going, Luna?"

Luna stopped and waited till Hermione caught up with her. "To the lobby."

"We have a lobby?"

Luna nodded. "Of coarse, Hermione. There, all the customers come in."

Oh.

Right.

_Noir._

"What do you do there?" she asked, suspicious.

"I work there."

Hermione tensed up. "What?"

Luna rolled with her bright blue eyes. "It's nothing bad, Hermione. I don't have direct skin contact with the customers. I just have to ask for their name and tell them what room they have to go."

She relaxed a little.

"Just like at a hotel."

Hermione just nodded.

"And it pays well."

"You get paid?"

Luna nodded. "I get 2 galleons an hour. It's better than working in the kitchens."

Hermione bit her lip. "I didn't know you already… worked."

Her friend smiled at her. "I figured out I had to begin as soon as possible. I didn't want to do the whole- sex thing yet, I began thinking about other jobs. I asked around and found out that Camilla works in at the lobby. We talked about it and she offered to teach me so she herself could work more."

Hermione nodded, feeling stupid of not thinking about it herself. She had been so stupid and self centered that she barely notices her surroundings!

"Stay with me?" Luna asked softly and Hermione nodded.

They advanced the golden doors that separated their private rooms from the lobby.

"Hermione." Luna stopped. "Behind this doors, _Noir_ begins. That means that we are Blaise's…whores."

Hermione winced.

"We are strictly forbidden to call each other by our real name. Behind these doors, we are Lily and Jean, you get it?" The serious look in Luna's eyes told her that she would be in big trouble if she didn't listen to her.

She nodded.

They opened up with a flick of the wrist and they walked to the woman behind the counter.

"Lily!" the exotic woman behind the desks smiled. "You brought a friend with you!"

Luna nodded. "This is Jean. Jean, this is Hannah."

Hermione and Camilla shook hands and Camilla gave her a secret smile. "So, you are the one, huh?"

She didn't know what she was referring to so didn't react.

"Let's get behind that thing." Luna said and they got behind the desk.

"Lily, I trust that you explained Jean everything?" Camilla asked as she looked at the door.

Luna nodded.

Camilla's face went serious as she looked at Hermione. "Jean," she said softly. "please, don't take it too lightly. There have been a few girls who slipped up." She winced. "Blaise was forced to kill them.

Hermione nodded.

"I don't want to scare you. It's just a warning."

A big man stepped through the front doors from _Noir_ and grinned.

"Good luck, girls." Camilla whispered before walking to the man. "Oh, Sean I _told_ you you would be back for more." She pressed herself against him, intentionally pressing her breasts firmly against his chest.

The man grinned as he covered her bum with his hand.

"This way, love." She took his hand and walked to black double doors. "Don't worry girls," she winked at Hermione and Luna. "I've got this one."

The man leered at Hermione. "What about your brunette girlfriend join us?"

Immediately, panic rose up inside Hermione.

"Sean, am I not enough for you?" Camilla asked with a pout and folded her arms over each other, drawing attention to her breasts and successfully drawing his attention away from the two. "Because if I remember correctly, you told me that I was all you wanted and needed."

Sean smiled as he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her hard on her mouth. "You were sucking me off that time." He growled as he spanked her ass lightly. Camilla yelped softly in delight. "I was about to come in your little dirty mouth when you stopped to demand me to say that." He kissed her harder. "It was either telling you that or finishing it up myself." He caressed her left breast with his other hand and Camilla moaned softly. "But this time, _you_ will be the one who will beg, bitch."

Camilla grinned. "We'll see."

They walked through the double doors and Luna sighed.

"And another one… down." She said softly as she went through a few papers and crossing things off some kind of list.

"Excuse me?"

"Later."

Whole day long, all kinds of men walked in and out of _Noir_.

A few of them, she recognized but no one recognized her.

All of them were focused on one thing: sex.

For every girl in _Noir_, there was a special room reserved for her and her clients and it surprised her that almost all of them came back to one girl.

"That's a regular, I'll take him." Luna murmured as a young, brown haired man stepped into _Noir_. He had light blue eyes and high cheekbones. The handsome man waved and smiled at Luna.

"Hey there, Lily." He said with a deep voice. "How are you?"

The man Hermione helped walked through the black doors after she gave him the receipt and she put the time behind his name on the list of customers.

"I'm fine, Luthor." Luna answered. "How are you?"

"Stressed, you know. It isn't really all rainbows and unicorns outside there, you know."

The two girls smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. Are you new here?" Luthor asked and held out his hand. "My name is Luthor Asher, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Jean. Nice to meet you too. This my first time here up front." Hermione answered.

Luthor nodded and Luna gave him his bill.

"Well, I guess I have to leave. You know how Anne gets when you're late." He went with his hand through his hair.

Luna wrote down the time behind his name and nodded. "See you next time, Luthor."

Luthor waved and stuffed the peace of parchment on his pocket before disappearing through the black doors.

"He's different." Hermione murmured. "He's actually… likeable."

Luna nodded. "Most regulars are quite nice." She said as she looked at the man who came in "Oh, he's back again?"

"A one timer." The man said as he sneered down at them.

"Do you have a preference?" Luna asked politely.

"No. And hurry up, slut."

Luna gave him his receipt and he walked away.

"A one timer?" Hermione asked.

"A quickie." Luna said simply. "They go to the girls with those masks."

Hermione gulped. She recalled that Lavender and Parvati were wearing those things a few days ago.

"Just a quick bang and they're out of here. No strings attached, no nothing."

"I have to use the restroom." Luna said. "Will you be okay here?"

Hermione nodded and Luna darted through the golden doors and suddenly, she felt alone. She scanned the rest of the names on the list of customers.

"Hello there, pretty."

Her head shot up and looked into two pools of silver.

Her heart stopped for a second.

The guys eyes went over her body and whistled. "Damn, you're hot." He grinned.

Hermione blushed as she inspected the young man in front of her.

He couldn't be older than in his early twenties. He had short white blonde hair and was pale. His lips were rosy and looked so good- she had to kiss him.

Hermione shook her head.

What the heck.

The guy grinned. "Can't resist me, can you?" he said huskily as he leaned over the counter.

His smell invaded Hermione's nose and she couldn't help but lean in a little. Her mind was fuzzy and the only thing what she wanted to do was kiss him.

"That's right, pretty." He murmured. "Come here."

Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath for a few seconds.

And backed off.

"Please don't do that." She said softly, her eyes still closed. "Please stop."

There was a small pause.

"Sorry?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're-" Hermione opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Part Veela."

The guy smirked. "And you're definitely not stupid."

She glared at him and pointed. "Please back off."

He didn't.

"Make me." He simply said with a wink.

Hermione sighed and tried to shove him away with one hand but he caught it and kissed her hand.

"My, even your hands are hot." He kissed her fingertips. "Imagine," he put her ring finger in his mouth and began sucking softly on it. "your hands on my cock." He sucked at her ring finger. "or my fingers in your cunt, making you soaking wet and screaming for more, more, more." He moaned softly and kissed her hand palm.

By now, Hermione was fully under his spell and was panting softly.

His eyes connected his hers as he kissed her wrist. "Can you imagine that, baby?" he softly tugged her hand. "Can you imagine my fingers inside you? Do you feel it?" Hermione whimpered. "Can you imagine me cock inside you? Can you feel it? Can you imagine me fucking you hard from behind?" he growled as her eyes were half open in ecstasy. "It's a promise, baby. I promise you I'll fuck you into unconsciousness. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk or sit down." He bit her thumb softly.

"I'll make you-"

"Eros. Enough."

The sound of the voice made her snap out of her reverie.

The man, Eros, turned around a little. "Aaaw, Draco. You're no fun."

Hermione looked at the man and her eyes widened.

Draco Malfoy.

He glared at the part-Veela and then sneered at her.

"Let's go, Eros." He demanded and Eros pouted.

"Come on, Draco. Have some fun once in a while!" he looked back at Hermione and winked. "I know I'm having some."

Hermione tugged her hand free from his grasp.

"Ah. You spoiled the mood, Draco. Why do you always do that?"

Malfoy was really irritated now. "Eros. Out."

"Yeah, yeah." Eros nodded. "But first-" he turned back to Hermione. "what's your name?"

Hermione squirmed under his gaze as his charms returned with full force.

"Malfoy, keep that thing on a leash, will you?"

Hermione's head flipped to the voice of- Blaise.

She smiled.

She was safe.

"Blaise! How are you, mate?" Eros grinned and shook his hand.

"Eros, haven't changed a bit, I see."

Eros smirked.

"And still not able to keep that damn Veela shit down."

Eros chuckled and Blaise shook his head.

"Hey man." Eros smirked. "What's the name of that cutie there?"

Hermione paled and Blaise raised his eyebrow.

"Her name is Off Limits. Now move because I think that Malfoy is ready to Avada you." Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

Eros turned around and began to walk to Draco. "He's always ready to Avada someone. He doesn't know the term fun, I tell you."

"Oh, I can think about a few 'fun' things I want to do to you." Draco snapped darkly. "Walk, imbecile."

"Bye Babe, see you Blaise!" Eros winked before stepping out.

Hermione breathed out, relaxed and smiled at Blaise. "Thanks. You really helped me there."

Blaise nodded. "That guy is a real pain in the ass." he shook his head. "Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head and Blaise nodded, a glint in his eye and a secret smile on his lips as he replied.

"I wouldn't want anything to interfere with our plans tonight."

* * *

**And so, **

**He appeared.**

**Hurray.**

**.**

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid.**

**.**

**p.s. **_thank you for reviewing:_

_Aletto, anonymous. _

_Lucifeeer_ (uhuh. I like to throw someone- most of the time Blaise because he's such a _ladies man_ ;)- who will mess and shake the whole Dramione relationship up :D I like the tension and everything that comes with it)

_Spunkywave77_ (Well… you'll see what happens between her and the guys…I don't promise anything, though.)

_Lovelylady86_ (I don't think Blaise as a 'bad' guy… I think of him as a true _Italian_ ;) )

_Rose Eleanor Schultz_ (Thanks, I read it and it's amazing! The scene where Draco was under Hermione's dress… wow. Just wow. Loved it!)

_THe yOuNgeST cUlLeN_ (thanks. lol a lot of people likes Blaise –with Hermione?- ;) and the Blonde Bastard appeared in this chapter, happy now? )


	5. Manual Labour

**Noir**

_DMHG_

With Harry and Ron dead, Hermione Granger

has been fleeing for 5 years.

After being captured something

offers her a new life and most important:

revenge.

Welcome to whorehouse Noir

* * *

_Harry Potter __belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Manual Labour._

* * *

"_Don't hold back." _

Chemical Brothers - **Galvanize**

* * *

"And all that happened when I went to the loo?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione, really!" the blue-eyed girl said. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

Hermione patted her hand. "I'm fine. And Blaise saved me, so…"

Luna played with the tea cup as a small smile spread on her face. "Blaise, huh…"

Before Hermione could say something, Camilla appeared and sat down at their table in the Common Room.

"Hey, girls."

Luna nodded and Hermione greeted her.

"I heard from Blaise that Eros was here." Camilla talked to Hermione.

She nodded.

"He's something, isn't he? I want to bet that even without his Veela charm, he can still pull off the things he does." She winked. "Eros is very charming and handsome, isn't he?" The exotic woman sighed. "Damn pest."

Hermione smiled. "Yes," she said. "He's…definitely something." Only recalling his mouth around her fingers made her shiver in pleasure.

"He would be a good choice."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Good choice?"

Luna rolled with her eyes. "She was spacing out, again." She sighed. "Good choice." She explained to her friend. "As in: your first customer."

"But I thought that you weren't allowed choose your customers." The straight haired brunette asked.

Camilla played with her caramel coloured hair. "Leyger made the rule that everyone could 'choose' their 'first one'. And with choosing, he means that you may decline any customers you don't want."

Hermione nodded and blushed at the thought of her 'first time' with the part-Veela.

Camilla laughed. "Trust me, hon." She said with a wink as she stood up form her seat. "He's no amateur." Camilla giggled. "And I want to bet that neither is Blaise."

* * *

"Stop right there."

Hermione froze and cursed softly.

"If you think that you can avoid us, then you're wrong." Lavender smirked.

Parvati nodded. "There's no way someone can stop us."

"Take _that_, Granger." Ginny smiled sadistically.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Why is everyone expecting that we're going to… have sex?" Hermione asked, irritated.

Parvati rolled with her eyes. "Because you guys practically have sex every time you're together, regardless the people in the room."

"That's not-" Hermione protested but Lavender shut her up.

"What Parvati means" she said as she continued brushing Hermione's hair "is that the way you look at each other is enough to make us-"

"Want to put our hand in our pants." Parvati finished as she finished with Hermione's make-up. "You look totally fuckable."

Ginny rolled with her eyes and turned her friend to her. "You look gorgeous." She told her.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but agree- with both of the girls. She wore a tight, Bordeaux red knee-length dress with a cleavage that showed off well. Her feet were adorned by black, high heels that clacked when she walked.

"Time to leave," Lavender took her arm and pushed her out of her own room. "We'll take care of the mess."

Parvati waved from her spot in the room. "Don't worry, we won't stay up for you!"

She received a swot on her head from Ginny. "Have fun, Herms."

Lavender gave her a kiss on her cheek and a "Be a bad girl."

* * *

"Hermione."

Blaise definitely looked good in his slightly loose black pants and matching blouse.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her on her cheeks and Hermione smiled.

"Lavender, Parvati and Ginny get all the credits. They dressed me up like a doll."

Blaise chuckled. "I should have known." He took her hand and kissed it. "But the person who's wearing the dress makes it beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione rolled with her eyes and giggled. "Thank you Blaise."

He lead them through his room, to the balcony where a table of two was set up.

In the middle of the table stood a single rose in a small vase. The rose emitted a strong scent and glowed in the dark. In the air floated some candles.

It was very romantic.

"Do you want something to drink, Hermione?" he asked when she was seated. "Wine, maybe?"

"Do you have some wine from last night? I really liked the red wine." Hermione said and Blaise knocked on the table.

Immediately, two glasses and a wine bottle appeared. Blaise put some wine in their glasses and handed Hermione one before raising his. "To tonight." He said.

"To tonight." Hermione mimicked.

Blaise sat down in front of her. He laced his fingers together and looked intensely at her. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked her, his voice deep.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering with a smile.

"Are you?"

"That was delicious, Blaise."

Blaise hummed in agreement as he continued to stroke her side.

They were on the couch in front of the fireplace again.

Hermione took off her shoes and placed her feet on the couch. She leaned more into Blaise and the man pulled her closer.

There was a comfortable silence before suddenly, an owl came in and dropped a letter on Blaise's lap before flying away.

Hermione pulled back and let him read the letter.

He finished with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Blaise let the letter fall next to the couch and shook his head. "Malfoy." He said.

"Oh." Hermione sat back, sitting on the complete opposite of the couch. She sipped her wine thwarted.

"Hey," His arms surrounded her and pulled her on him. "I won't let him ruin our night." Blaise kissed her forehead. "Will you?"

That made it all better.

Hermione shook her head and let her head rest on his chest. "Blaise." She suddenly asked as he sipped on his wine. "What was Draco Malfoy doing this morning at Noir? And who is Eros?"

Blaise set his glass on the ground. "Why," He raised an eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "are you interested in him?"

Hermione laughed when he wagged with his eyebrows. "No," she said as she poked him in his cheek. "He's just… fascinating."

The Italian man rolled with his eyes. "Damn part-Veela." He shook his head. "Snatching away my lady."

He shifted as Hermione didn't reply. "Well, he's part-Veela as you know. He's related to Malfoy-"

"Malfoy's also part-Veela?" Hermione asked but Blaise shook his head.

"They're distant cousins. Something with the sister's husband of his mother's sister…or something like that."

He stroked her back. "Anyway, Eros and Draco live with each other here in the neighbourhood and when he feels like it, Eros shows up and causes a ruckus. Damn attention whore." Blaise shifted and Hermione lay between his legs. "Draco is his guardian, since he's the only kind of family he has, since Draco's parents died. He makes sure he doesn't do stupid things so he's almost always with Eros. I think they need each other, in a way." Blaise mused. "They need each other's company to keep them from going mad."

"Weren't you and Malfoy best friends back at school?" Hermione asked as she played with Blaise's blouse.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. But, war changes people, you know. The first time I met Eros was in the summer break between the second to the third. He visited Draco's house for two weeks before he had to go back to school at Beauxbatons. I recall being impressed by him, in a way. Eros looked a lot like Draco that time, but their personalities were completely opposite. We had a good time together." His hand went to her hair and he curled a streak of her hair around his finger. "The next time I saw him was a year ago. His family had been killed by something unknown and dark. When Draco took him in he look so… he was the total opposite from he was before." He sighed. "I helped Draco to make Eros better. Poor sod was…so..." Hermione looked at his face and couldn't help but feel compassion for the flirting guy. "He kept talking that he should be dead too." Blaise looked back at Hermione. "Veela are family people, you know. They have _that_ bond with each other. In some cases, Veela die because of a lost family member that was close to their heart." Blaise looked at the fire. "Good thing he recovered right in time." He smiled wryly. "He fell in love with someone."

Hermione smiled too. "Who is she?"

Blaise shook his head. "He won't tell."

She raised one eyebrow. "Don't Veela's have mates?"

The Italian man lightly pinched Hermione's butt. "Eros is partly-Veela. His Veela blood isn't _that_ strong, so he hasn't got a mate... It's very complicated,"

Hermione blushed furiously and Blaise laughed out loud. She pinched his side and he yelped. "And what about Draco?" she asked with a smile.

Blaise rolled with his eyes. "Draco never comes here for… the girls. He sometimes visits me but that's all. He isn't the kind of guy who goes to a whorehouse for sex."

Hermione played with Blaise's blouse and nodded.

"That's all?"

Blaise raised one eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest in my best friend?"

Hermione wagged with her eyebrows and laughed. "Who knows."

"Who knows?" Blaise growled and turned over, Hermione on the bottom. "Did you _really_ say that, miss Granger? I thought that you were enemies?"

Hermione smirked, adrenalin racing through her blood. "Yes, mister Zabini. I _did_ say that. And do you know the muggle saying: 'opposites attract'?"

Zabini smirked back at her and Hermione's breath quickened when his face came closer and he whispered in his ear. "And here I was, thinking you wanted _me_."

He stopped when their noses brushed each other.

"That was my thought too." Hermione whispered and kissed him with all the courage she could muster.

The kiss felt too good to be true. After opening up immediately, Blaise's tongue entered her mouth with the intent to dominate.

And dominate, he did.

One of Blaise's hands was at the back of her head, pressing her closer. His other hand was on her arse, massaging her softly as it went up and down her body.

Hermione automatically opened up her legs and Blaise caressed her leg.

She shivered and moaned from his ministrations and this seemed to encourage Blaise to kiss her even harder.

Hermione opened her eyes a little and looked into the blazing green eyes of the Italian seducer. She saw the lust and passion in his eyes and more adrenalin shot through her body as she read the promises in his eyes.

Blaise lightly pinched her breast over her dress and Hermione closed her eyes in ecstasy. Their kiss was broken and Blaise began to ravage her neck.

"Blaise." She moaned. "Oh, Blaise."

The man moaned back in response and gave her a small kiss on her mouth before returning on her neck.

One of his hands were under her dress and caressed her belly and breasts as the other caressed her leg.

Hermione's eyes were shut all the time as she let the pleasure overwhelm her.

Camilla was right, this man was _no_ amateur.

She moaned again when he bit her neck lightly.

"Do you like that?" he rasped as he looked at her ravaged form.

Hermione blushed furiously and didn't respond.

Blaise grinned and went with his nail over her slit, as he pushed away her thong.

He watched her bucking up and close her eyes in pleasure. Her eyebrows were furrowed and Blaise couldn't help but feeling both love and lust for the woman under him.

It would get him in so much trouble, he thought, but tonight he wouldn't think about it anymore.

He kissed her cleavage and kissed her lower and lower over her dress as he and Hermione kept eye contact.

After kissing her belly button he felt her tense up a bit but Blaise rubbed circles with his thumbs soothingly, as he kissed her front through the dress.

Blaise came back up and rested on his forearms while hovering above her face.

"Do you want this?" he asked softly, pushing away some strays of hair.

Hermione put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I can't think of anyone else who I want to do it, Blaise."

The words felt so right from her mouth and he felt something warm spreading in his chest.

He lowered and kissed her bellybutton again over the dress, without breaking eye contact.

Blaise went lower and lower, kissing a trail to her crotch.

Hermione couldn't help but keep looking at the handsome man through her half lidded eyes. She wanted to close her eyes but she just couldn't look away.

"It would be my honour." She heard Blaise whisper and he softly and slowly pushed the dress over her hips. It revealed her thong made of black lace.

Blaise moaned slightly and kissed her front, lifting her hips so he could lick her slit.

Her breath hitched in her throat and Hermione couldn't help but grab his hair.

Blaise grinned a little at her move and dragged the thong down with his teeth. The thong ended up somewhere in the room as Blaise only focussed on the woman in front of him.

He kissed her smooth inner thigh and with one hand he lifted her right leg on his shoulder as he shifted closer.

Blaise gave her one long, wet lick over her slit and Hermione unconsciously pressed herself into his face.

Blaise chuckled and complied her quiet demand. He licked and sucked her, making the woman go mad with every stroke.

"Blaise." She moaned again. "Oh, oh, O!"

The Italian watched her eyes flutter as he latched himself on her clitoris.

The fact that her chest was heaving, her cheeks were pink, her lips were red due her biting on it and her half-closed eyes made him double his efforts.

She was breathing heavy and moaning softly with everything he did.

He stuck his tongue in her vagina and rubbed his thumb over her clit.

Hermione bucked and moaned louder than before.

She began to tremble and Blaise knew what he had to do.

He redoubled his efforts on her, his licks and swipes stronger and his massaging harder.

Hermione kept pushing herself closer to the Italian which he gladly used to push his tongue further in her. Gradually, she tensed up beneath him and he felt her walls contracting around his tongue before loosen up with a delicious sigh.

Blaise softly lapped up her juices and gave her front one last kiss before he slid next to her.

There was a small and comfortable silence between them, while Blaise watched Hermione regain her composure.

"Did you know." He broke the silence when they had been staring at each other for a while. "That you look absolutely beautiful then you're at your peak?"

Hermione blushed as he caressed her cheek. Blaise kissed her softly, just kissing and nipping her lower lip.

The kiss was very sweet and very comfortable after the orgasm she just had.

Blaise naturally slid in between her legs and deepened their kiss by tangling their tongues for a few seconds before retreating and kissing her softly again. He repeated the pattern a few times before Hermione intimately pushed her tongue in his mouth and pressing his face closer to her.

Blaise didn't waste one second and kissed her wildly.

Her small hand grabbed his hand that lay on her hip and put it under her dress on her breast and squeezed slightly. Blaise pulled back a second, to look in her eyes.

Hermione's cheeks were still pink and chest was heaving again.

Blaise closed his eyes and buried his nose in her neck and moaned to relax himself.

Her hand left his and landed on his cloth covered cock.

His eyes flew open as he hissed when she felt the hardness through the cloth.

"Hermione." He grunted as she tried to open his button and fly. "What are you doing?"

They looked each other in the eye.

"Let me please you." She whispered softly. "Like you did to me."

Blaise moaned at her words and helped her slide his pants and boxer below his arse.

He looked at Hermione and saw her inspecting his member. He chuckled and kissed her.

The kiss deepened and he massaged her breast again. He moaned hard when she stroked him.

"Tighter." He gritted. "Uh, yes."

Blaise had his eyes closed and sucked and kissed her neck, leaving tender spots that would be marks the next morning.

Hermione loosened and tightened her grip on his cock, listening to his breathing

as she worked her wonders on his member.

"Merlin, where did you _learn_ this, Ganger." He moaned as she went with her thumb over the head of his cock.

She didn't answer the question and began pumping again.

His breath was louder and raspier and Hermione tightened her grip as she pumped harder.

Blaise tensed up and met her hand with every thrust as she pumped him.

His ragged breath stopped as he cried out softly and emptied in Hermione's hand.

Blaise rested his head on her breast before crawling over her and kissing her softly.

"You're amazing." He said softly and laughed hoarsely. "Damn. That was one hell of a hand job, Granger."

Hermione blushed at his words.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing one very angry Draco Malfoy, Eros who looked surprised yet mischievous and a very intimidating Leyger.

* * *

**Wanna take a guess on who Leyger is? **

**Oh. **

**And Pretty Prick is in this chapter, with his side-kick Fucking God. **

**Happy everyone?**

**.**

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid.**

.

**p.s. Thank you for reviewing**

**Margaritalimes, lovelylady86, countrygirlemma, Aletto**

X Slytherin's Ice Queen X: Aah, we'll see, ok? Honestly, I don't have an idea how to end this story... or how to continue, to be honest. ah, well. it will be alright, right? ; )

**Erica: thanks. I think it will take some more chapters before I let those two loose on each other ... :D**

_YuriLaBlanche_: _hehe, admit it. BlaisexHermione IS hot . just admit it! : )_

Spunkywave77: now this was something I was a little confused about for a second. was it a negative or a positive comment? don't mind, I'll take it as a positive one ; ) well, Hermione's making a real progress, isn't she?

FA-AL: Weak-Hermione is part of my Evil Master Plan. mwuahahaha : )

**Rose Eleanor Schultz: now, how can I NOT comment on your comment? it's just plain cute : )**

_ivoryandrose-leaves: the girls are under semi-permanent potions. they can get their own looks back with an antidote but that's for another chapter. I'm planning on drawing and placing the drawings of the girls on DeviantArt... when I've got the time. _


End file.
